1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector including an interlock mechanism that is used in a high-voltage unit to secure the safety in maintenance and inspection of the high voltage unit, and a vehicle including the connector or a plurality of the connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in hybrid vehicle structures and electric motor vehicle structures, a breaker device and a high-voltage unit are placed in a space isolated from the occupant compartment and luggage compartment of the vehicle, and the space is closed by covering it with a lid for maintenance. For maintenance and inspection of a high-voltage unit, an appropriate safety measure or measures must be taken to ensure that a person who performs maintenance and inspection of the high voltage unit (will be referred to as “worker” where necessary) is sufficiently protected from high voltages.
Japanese Patent Application Publications No. 2005-143200 (JP-A-2005-143200) and No. 2004-112902 (JP-A-2004-112902) each describe a connector for which an interlock mechanism is provided. The interlock mechanism interrupts, for protection from high voltages, a corresponding circuit when a protection cover is detached. FIG. 5 shows an example of a set of connectors for which an interlock mechanism is provided. Referring to FIG. 5, connectors are provided on a side face of a high-voltage unit case 1600 in which an inverter circuit is disposed. The inverter circuit is connected to, for example, a front motor generator, a rear motor generator, and a starter generator, which are examples of “electric rotational devices”, via respective three-phase power cables.
More specifically, the front motor generator is connected to a first connector 1510 via a three-phase power cable, and the first connector 1510 includes a U-phase terminal 1510U, a V-phase terminal 1510V, and a W-phase terminal 1510W. The rear motor generator is connected to a second connector 1520 via a three-phase power cable, and the second connector 1520 includes a U-phase terminal 1520U, a V-phase terminal 1520V, and a W-phase terminal 1520W. The starter generator is connected to a third connector 1530 via a three-phase power cable, and the third connector 1530 includes a U-phase terminal 1530U, a V-phase terminal 1530V, and a W-phase terminal 1530W.
The first connector 1510, the second connector 1520, and the third connector 1530 are surrounded by a single sidewall 1550. A protection cover 1560 is attached to the sidewall 1550 so as to cover the first connector 1510, the second connector 1520, and the third connector 1530. The protection cover 1560 is detachable from the sidewall 1550.
Further, an interlock mechanism is provided. The interlock mechanism interrupts currents flowing to the first connector 1510, the second connector 1520, and the third connector 1530, when the protection cover 1560 is detached from the side face of the high-voltage unit case 1600. An interlock connector 1541 is provided near the first connector 1510, and an interlock pin (not shown) is provided at the protection cover 1560. The currents are allowed to flow by inserting the interlock pin into the interlock connector 1541.
In the connectors with the above-described configuration, the currents flowing to the connectors are interrupted by detaching the protection cover 1560 to remove the interlock pin from the interlock connector 1541. Thus, workers are protected from high voltages.
In the structure described above, however, the three connectors are surrounded by the common sidewall 1550, and therefore, there are various design restrictions, which make it difficult to reduce the size of the high-voltage unit case. On the other hand, for the purpose of increasing the design flexibility, a sidewall and an interlock mechanism may be provided at each connector. However, if the interlock mechanism is simply provided at each connector, the connector size is increased by the region in which the interlock mechanism is provided.